King Theo
Theo is the King of the Theoland Galaxy and created the galaxy. History Theo created the galaxy and created Theoland. When The galaxy was still forming he created a helper a super smart goldfish called Fish which helped create everything. He created his first son at 5 BBU called Bebe, his second called Elefun at 3 BBU, his third called Ewok at 2 BBU and found a ill mew which he turned into his fourth and final son called Sandy. Fish then left Theoland to study in Ollieland with Mousey and came back years later to help look after Sandy. In 400 BBU Theo created the Monarchy. All planets ruled by Theoland are in this. The jedi are also part of the monarchy. Home Theo lives in Theoland in the great capital in his palace north of the city. However he did use to live in a castle just outside the city but it was destroyed by Elephantine. Jedi Theo founded the jedi in the Theoland Galaxy and let his son Bebe become a jedi. Theo is the best jedi in the galaxy and is master to many jedi masters. He also accidently founded the sith in Theoland after telling his fellow jedi master Elephantine about the sith in in Ollieland and giving Elephantine a sith lightsaber. Enemies Theo has many enemies that try to kill him to gain control of the galaxy. His arch enemy is Emperor Elephantine leader of the battle droids, monkey troops and The Imperials. He is also at war with the daleks and Davros. He fought in The First Great War of Theoland against the element trio as well as all the other great wars of Theoland. Public Appearances Theo has appeared in public many times along with his sons. He often takes photos and signs autographs if people want. Cameo's in Movies/Tv Theo has made cameo appearance's in many Theoish Movies and TV shows. Appearance When in public Theo often wears his tuxedo, top hat and holds The Staff of Theoland Agni (as of 11 ABU). He has brown hair and pale skin. In 10 ABU he had glasses but didn't wear them much. However in 11 ABU he started wearing his glasses full time. When he is at home he just wears casual clothes. The Staff of Theoland The Staff of Theoland holds the power to destroy planets. It is made of Kyrptonium, the rarest metal in the Theoland Galaxy, it holds immense power and many villains want to take control of it. His first Staff of Theoland was destroyed in 11 ABU when it was mysteriously stolen. It was later found but was badly damaged and most of it's powers had been removed. It was later remade by the blacksmith, Odirk, and it's filled with power. The new Staff of Theoland is called The Staff of Theoland Agni. The War of the Galaxy In 11 ABU Elephantine gained the trust of the Jedi Master Thomas McGregor's padawan. He then used his new apprentice to take control of the second most populated planet in the galaxy, Cityville, and start the Imperials. They then took over the most populated planets and all armies on each planet would join the Emperor's army. The only planet that the Imperials didn't have control of is Theoland as King Theo, Bebe and Hammy are protecting it. Most Jedi had been killed but Theo sent a message to Thomas telling him to build and army of jedi to help protect Theoland. Thomas has so far found 4 jedi but one, Master Ivorn, sacrificed himself to save their ally, Richard and R2-D2 from being crushed by the Recyclers at the ground of Cityville. Category:Kings Category:People born in the Ancient Times Category:Theoish Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Centenarians Category:Theoland Royal Family Category:Ollieland Royal Family Category:Mialand Royal Family Category:The First Great War of Theoland Category:The Sixth Great War of Theoland Category:The Fifth Great War of Theoland Category:The Second Great War Of Theoland Category:The Third Great War of Theoland Category:The Fourth Great War of Theoland Category:Cameos Category:Theoish Jedi Category:Smart Category:Smartly Dressed Category:The War of the Galaxy Category:The Monarchy Category:Grand Masters of The Jedi Category:Leader Category:Dumb